The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for providing an alternate telecommunications network whenever a power failure occurs. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing an automatic switch over to an alternate carrier network in the event of a power failure, without the need for user intervention or investment in expensive backup powering systems.
For purposes of clarification and as used herein, local loop refers to the wires and other communication media, which run from the local exchange, or central office, to the subscriber's premises and which provide dial-tone and powering to a subscriber handset. These local loops are maintained and provided by a local exchange carrier (LECs) servicing a particular region, and provide what is commonly known in the industry as local access service. In addition and as used herein, an alternate telecommunications network shall refer to a telecommunications network operated by a carrier other than a LEC, and to a carrier which uses a means of communications other than existing local loops. These alternate networks or alternate carrier networks use for the most part, a variety of communications means, including wireless transmission, cable, satellite, microwave, RF and the like and compete with the LECs for local access service. The bypass technology employed by these alternate carriers are configured and developed to obviate the need for substantial investment in the duplication of local loop wiring in order to provide dial-tone and uninterrupted power to subscribers.
In today's communications market, subscribers have assumed and taken for granted the continuous availability of telephone service, even during a local power outage. Such a presumption is predicated on the fact that a local loop terminating at a subscriber site has traditionally provided remote power and dial-tone to a subscriber handset. Hence, entry into the local access market, by any carrier, would necessitate a level of service at least comparable to the level of service and security provided by the traditional local exchange carriers. However, in the wake of the new competitive arena spawned by the breakup of the Bell System, new and emerging communications companies have entered the competitive arena without a means for providing uninterrupted power. As a result, many potential subscribers are reluctant to stray away from traditional phone service and embrace the alternate forms of communications, when faced with the prospects of utilizing a system which cannot ensure telephone access. On the other hand, because significant investments have already been made by the LECs to provide a powering infrastructure, it would be improvident and inefficient for every new alternate carrier to make a similar investment in infrastructure in order to enter the local access market.
Although several patents have issued relating to the use of local exchange power to enhance telephone service, none of these patents address the invention as disclosed herein. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,138 relates to a low-power consumption power supply which captures its power from telephone lines rather than from a wall outlet. In a cordless base station-mobile station modem communication system, power to the base station is required even though the system is off-hook. When power in a charge storage device such as a capacitor becomes too low, the unit momentarily goes off hook to recharge the capacitor. Charge control of the capacitor is performed by either discrete circuitry or by a micro-controller.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,514 discloses a telephone line powered device for use in conjunction with a telephone connected to a telephone line. The device includes a control system which is placed on standby or ready mode of operation when the telephone goes off-hook. The standby mode is a low power mode of operation which permits the device to appear transparent to the telephone user. When the device is used for communications, such as in the case when the device functions as a credit card reader, the phone is disabled and the device seizes control of the telephone line. After operation of the device, the telephone is enabled for normal exchange and the device reverts back to its standby mode of operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,711 discloses a telephone terminal device which can minimize the power consumption of built-in batteries, by effectively utilizing power supplied by a telephone line. Telephone line power is used to drive an automatic answering circuit and other circuits so that the device can be serviceable for hours without replacing the batteries. In this manner, the device remains functional even in the event of a power failure.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device to provide an alternate source of power and means of communications in the event of a power outage. The present invention is therefore directed to the problem of developing a method and apparatus for providing an alternate means of communications through the use of power from an existing powering infrastructure created by the local exchange carriers.